Era 10.5 Rules
RUST FACTIONS CHARTER This Charter sets out what we expect from players who come to our server. It’s here to help you enjoy your time in game. Our admins interpret the rules in this Charter with common sense. And we expect you to engage with the Charter and our server in the same way. RULES AND SPIRIT OF THE SERVER Rust Factions aims to provide a unique player experience - this isn't your typical rust server. We expect players to maintain a certain level of roleplay (RP) on the server. So your gameplay must stick to the established community - don’t shoot anything that moves as though you were on a standard battlefield server. Keep to RP and you'll do fine! The admins can tell when you are trying to “work” around the ruleset or rules that are not totally clear. Warnings and/or bans can be issued if you are found doing this. These are the rules that we expect everyone to follow: A - General Rules * Sexism, racism, homophobia, intolerance, harassment, abuse and general toxicity are strictly prohibited in-game, on the Forums and on our teamspeak. * Use the “report” link on the post that you think requires admin intervention. * Be respectful to other players at all times. * Music and sound effects over voice are allowed but should be used sparingly. If a player asks you to stop, stop. * Players repeatedly/excessively complaining in chat about KOS/players/rules will be warned, kicked and then - for repeat offenders - banned. * Keep game chat open for questions, RP, and casual chit-chat. Remember: it’s just a game and the whole idea is to have fun - so take a break if you need to! B - Hacking & Exploiting * Hacking and duping will not be tolerated. Anyone caught will be banned permanently. * If you think someone’s hacking or duping, message an admin in-game or on the Forums - don’t talk about it in open chat. It warns the player and admins can’t then spot the issue. * If you repeatedly publicly accuse players of hacking or duping, you will be banned. * If you think someone’s exploiting and getting an unfair advantage, private message the admins in-game or send a modmail, "Message The Admins" link on the forums. Don’t talk about it in open chat. C - Griefing * Placing unwanted items (bear traps, landmines, barricades, walls, etc.) on or around another player’s structure is considered griefing, unless in the context of true RP or war. * Blocking access to any structure (through the use of walls, halfblocks, etc) at any time is strictly prohibited. D - KOS (Killing on Sight) * You mustn’t KOS except in the context of RP or in a ‘KOS Zone’. * KOS Zones (eg. ‘The Badlands’) are clearly marked by a skull on the map. * When in a KOS zone you mustn’t shoot at anyone outside the zone. Likewise, you mustn’t shoot into a KOS zone from outside it. * Report any illegal KOS incidents by messaging the admins in game or on the forums - don’t complaint about it in open chat. * Only land-owning factions are allowed to engage in banditry. As well as in true RP context, KOS is allowed in the following situations: * Between two factions who are at war (at any time after the war declaration has been made). * By a faction involved in a war against anyone in the contested map region. In KOS Zones. * At airdrops. * At helicopter crash sites. (But only once the helicopter has been downed!) * Sleepers can be looted/killed at any time. * In self-defense. E - Tool cupboards * Tool cupboards must always be accessible by a door. * The door can be some levels above/below the cabinet but there must always be stairs (upgraded to at least wood) or ladders down/up. Cabinets that are not at floor level must be accessible by ladders/stairs. * Tool cupboards cannot be placed underwater. F - Factions * A faction must fill out the Faction Application Form and post this on the Forum before claiming land. * A faction must have at least 5 active players at all times. If at least 3 different people from a faction do not log into the server over a 72 hour period, the admins can (at their discretion) declare the faction inactive. * Any map regions the faction owns (but not their bases) will then become unclaimed. * Factions must announce their factions on the forums at the beginning of each Era. * All factions must use the ‘Clans’ plugin to set up their faction in-game. Type “/clan help” in-game for more information about how to create your faction and invite members to it. * All members of a faction must display the faction clan-tag next to their username at all times. * Factions can create and enforce laws on map regions they own. * Factions can’t declare that their map regions are a KOS zone. * Factions may kill others if they don’t comply with a faction’s laws. But only after a fair and reasonable warning/request to leave has been given and not complied with. G - Independent Players (Indies) Think of Independent players as the everyday citizens of the island. Indies must either: * create a service for others (merchant, bounty hunter, assassin, etc.). or * contribute positively (unique buildings, experiences, being a model citizen). * To be hired by a faction as a mercenary, an indie must be invited temporarily into the faction that hires them. They must display the faction’s clan-tag in-game. Indies cannot declare wars or raid any structures (except structures in the badlands or other KOS zones, or when hired as mercenaries by a faction). H - Raiding * Raiding’ means breaking a wall, door or foundation to enter a structure. * A faction may raid any building on any of their claimed map regions at any time, without warning * Raiding another faction on their own land is not allowed without a war declaration and attack declaration being made on the forums and in-game. * Outside of war, theft is allowed - but only if you don’t have to break doors, walls, etc to access containers (including quarries/pumpjacks). * You may place ladders/build stairs, etc to access containers. * Structures on unclaimed land or in KOS zones (see KOS section above) can be raided at any time. * Breaking twig structures is not considered raiding. Land Claims I - Map Regions * The map’s split into multiple regions at the start of each Era and factions can eventually own any number of connected regions. * A faction may only claim one region per 12 hour period. * A faction must construct a ‘control structure’ on each map region it owns. * A faction can only have one control structure in each region (but they can build as many other structures as they like). * To be a ‘control structure’, the structure must: * Be clearly and obviously marked as the faction’s control structure, with clear signs (such as “HQ”, “Citadel” etc) next to external doors. * Contain at least one tool cupboard (see also the ‘Tool cupboards’ rule, below). * So it should be clear to anyone that it’s the faction’s control structure for that map region. * Transferring a region to another faction is allowed, unless either faction in the transfer is at war, and as long as the region being sold will be connected to the faction's existing lands. A faction can transfer to unconnected land if they abandon their old claim. J - Capital Regions * The first region claimed by a faction becomes their Capital Region * The control structure built on a Capital Region is designated the Stronghold and should be the main base of the faction. * The Stronghold should be clearly marked with a “Stronghold” sign. K - Land Claiming - if the region is unclaimed * At the start of an Era all map regions will be unclaimed. * To take ownership of an unclaimed region, a faction must build a ‘control structure’ (these are explained above, under “Map Regions”). And the faction must then post a ‘Sovereignty Claim’ for that region on the forums and announce it in-game. * A faction may only claim one region per 12 hour period. * If two factions have control structures in the same region, the region’s ownership becomes contested. This contest can be resolved diplomatically or by war. * To claim a map region by war, follow the war rules below. * During the first 24 hours of an Era, you can declare war on someone without having to wait 12 hours before attacking. * A faction must post a screenshot clearly showing the marked control structure for the sovereignty claim to be valid. L - Land Claiming - if the region is already claimed * To claim a region owned by someone else, a faction must build a control structure on it. * Submit a war declaration on the forum and announce the war in-game. * After the relevant time ends (see below), the attacking faction can take control of the region by capturing the defender’s control structure. M - City-States * A city built on a region belonging to a faction can declare independence and function as a “city-state” if a clear border (either a wall or - preferably - clearly marked signs) is built around the city limits. * A city-state must create a city-state faction and always have at least 5 active members. * If a city-state faction goes inactive, the city’s ownership passes back to the region owner. * City-states cannot declare war, but city-state factions can support any faction’s wars. * Any faction may declare war on a city-state. * A war declaration made against a city-state doesn’t apply to the faction which owns the map region that the city-state’s in. * Like factions, City-state factions can create and enforce their own laws within the city. * See Factions rules for more info. N - WAR To declare a war a faction must either: * own a map region - with a ‘control structure’ (see above - under ‘Map Regions’ - for more information about these) or * If it doesn’t own a map region, have first built a control structure on the map region it intends to conquer. * The faction must then declare the war on the forum and announce it in-game. * The war declaration must have a minimum of 150 word RP reasoning behind the war. When war is declared actual raiding against the defending faction cannot start until: * 12 hours after the initial declaration. or * If the defending faction’s leadership accepts the declaration before 12 hours ends. * Before a raid attack can start, it must be posted in the war declaration thread and announced in-game. This is called an 'attack declaration'. * During a war you may attack one region every 12 hours. This region (and its map grid reference) must be clearly stated in the attack declaration (see above rule). * During the attack you may only raid/attack bases built on that region. * Attacking (including raiding) can happen immediately once it’s been announced, even if no enemy faction players are in-game. * During a war a faction/offensive alliance may only claim one enemy region per 12 hours. * A faction may only lose one claim per 12 hours (6 hours for a faction containing more than 6 land claims). * If a faction/offensive alliance declares war against a map region that doesn’t touch its existing borders, then the war is considered either an eviction or a resettlement and: * The attacker may capture the bases, but can’t claim the region for itself. * Any region captured must then either be: * Given to another faction (for payment or any other reason). * Resettled on by the attacker, who must abandon any unconnected regions they own. * Left as unclaimed land. O - Capturing a Region To capture a region belonging to an enemy faction: * You must gain access to the control structure. And * Capture it in accordance to the “capturing a control structure” rules listed below. P - Capturing a Capital Region * A Capital Region may only be captured or attacked once all other regions have first been captured (or the owning faction evicted) by the enemy. * You may never offline raid a Capital Region. * There must be at least two members of the defending faction online before you can make an attack declaration on a Capital Region. * There's no need to wait before attacking once a legal attack declaration has been made on a Capital Region. Q - Capturing a Control Structure (or Base) * For a faction to capture an enemy base, the following conditions must be met: * Replacement of up to 4 external entry doors and code-locks. * Replacement of any destroyed ground level exterior walls (but not perimeter walls). * Secure building privilege for the entire contained structure R - War Actions * As soon as a war is declared (including during the initial 12 hours before any attacks can begin), any factions involved are allowed to: * KOS anyone within the lands owned by the warring factions. * Construct Forward Operating Bases (FOBs) on enemy territories to enable quick access to the fight. FOBs can be raided by the faction owning the region it’s built on at any time and without warning. * FOBs can be built at any time on any map region - but they can also be raided without a war declaration by the map region's owner). * Once a region attack has been declared on the forums, factions involved are allowed to: * Attack and raid any bases in the specified region. * Take ownership of the control structure. S - Mercenary Factions - assisting in wars * A mercenary faction may be hired by a warring faction to assist with attack or defence. * A mercenary faction can’t attack/raid outside its hirer’s map regions without the mercenary faction first making its own war declaration and subsequent region attack declaration. * A mercenary faction can attack/raid inside its hirer’s map regions without a war or attack declaration. T - Ending a War A war is ended in the following situations: * One side surrenders. * Peace negotiations are completed. * One side captured all the Control Structures in each region and then also the Capitol Region of the other side. Alliances There can be many different types of alliance (trade alliances, resource gathering alliances etc). But with alliances for attack and/or defence there are only two types allowed: U - Full Alliances * A full alliance is an alliance to attack other factions outside of the allies’ territory and to defend each ally's regions. * A full alliance between two or more factions must be announced on the forum and in-game. The announcement must state which players are authorised to speak on the alliance's behalf ('alliance representative') * Full alliances go to war together by an alliance representative making a single, joint war declaration post on the forums and announcing in-game. * For war attack purposes a full alliance counts as a single faction and may only attack/claim one map region every 12 hours. * Full alliances may only be declared by faction leadership. * Factions involved in an alliance need to be specifically involved in a war dec to participate offensively in the war. Faction who might join an alliance after a joint war dec was already made will need a separate war dec. V - Defensive Alliances * A purely defensive alliance between two or more factions doesn’t have to be announced. * Factions in a defensive alliance can only help defend each other’s existing map regions. * Defensive allies cannot attack enemies outside of each other's existing map regions There were no particularly special rules for this era because it was prior to the introduction and further manipulation of the game that "themes' would be used for in later era's. While their weren't any special rules there were a couple of particular changes that happened when moving from era 10 to era 10.5 which can be found here.